reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SmasherJackson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Reign of Conflagration Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SmasherJackson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- VolteMetalic (Talk) 21:18, April 10, 2011 VolteMetalic 20:41, April 11, 2011 (UTC): You dont have to place the links like this :D You only need to place there correctly the name of the page, and it will link you there, the full HTML link is needed only when it is external link :D VolteMetalic 22:09, April 11, 2011 (UTC):No problem :) I am actually happy that you help out, I dont know that much so i dont try to write at all, you are on the other hand who knows practically all :D Maybe after few months when I will learn more about the settings, I will start to expand it a little here :) VolteMetalic 22:15, April 11, 2011 (UTC): Also, we need to settle down how to do the pages of units used by more than one faction, how to design them. It will be than much easier for us. VolteMetalic 21:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC): :) If I can say, there is one thing which we should decide on. Its the names of the images. We both use our own names. I name them "faction_unit name". You name them variously, being it with their color or faction, then name, and last Small. What "small" actually means? My way will make the Image category more... whats that word... organized. You can change the name of the uploading image, it is somewhere under the box where you "import" your image. VolteMetalic 21:48, April 12, 2011 (UTC): Yeah, you can add the pages, but please the images name it like this, it is really hard to fix it :P VolteMetalic 22:09, April 12, 2011 (UTC): And one thing. When I make red text, it means that I dont know what to do with it, so you should take care of that :) VolteMetalic 22:15, April 12, 2011 (UTC):Will do. VolteMetalic 18:44, April 15, 2011 (UTC): Can youwrite something better in Vehicles category? Something like what you have wrote in infantry category? :) And one tip for you. When you add the image in the Infobox, the last section which displays when you move a cursor on the image, I often found that you have one thing even three times beside each other, like "The Scorpion Tank" (example). You should write it just once... it will look like this: ((File:Goodguy.png|150px|This man is good guy.)) Just replace ( with When you will move a cursor/mouse on the image, it will display a small box with "This man is good guy." Do you understand? :) [[User:VolteMetalic|VolteMetalic] 23:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC): no problem :) About Apocalypse, can you say me its designation number (Russian), who constructs it and main weapons? In my opinion 125mm guns are only a standart in this time. 152 is much better, it was in WW2 a howitzer or heavy anti-tank gun. Or a brand new... 176mm Drakon cannons :) VolteMetalic 12:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC): I have a great news. E.A.G.L.E. and I settled on the T-34, and he will in next days send you the model, most likely with all foud turrets. He only asked if we will give him and Axper (who made the skin) a credit :) Can you send me it/them in the format I can open? I want to make some minor changes to make it closer to real-life T-34. And skin to make it more GLA-like, I think I can make it ;) VolteMetalic 18:19, April 21, 2011 (UTC): Ok :) VolteMetalic 19:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC): Do you know how to make a coding/animations for a truck with the trailer? It is related to HEMTT with Patriot. And I want to ask... can I upload an image which has no connection for the mod? VolteMetalic 22:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC): So I should give a HEMTT the trailer with Patriot, or make it a enlarged variant, as one piece? Well, the image has really nothing with Reign of Conflagration, totally nothing. It is not even from any Generals franchise, but from my own world. You can find very little about it on my page. VolteMetalic 23:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC): About the characters, maybe a place of birth should be noted, and maybe a rank or position. But it is good :D And Khaeld Deathstrike, would he be put into Characters cateogry? With a part of his page being a lore about his life while the other about his ingame. VolteMetalic 19:36, April 27, 2011 (UTC): Can you, when uploading new images, add there a category "Images"? :) VolteMetalic 19:44, April 27, 2011 (UTC): Can you, when uploading new images, add there a category "Images"? :) VolteMetalic 01:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC): Wow! The Jagdpanther is really amazing! :D The only visble flaw is its uppe part of torso being separate, but thats my fault, and no one will actually notice it, really magnificent job! :D VolteMetalic 21:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC): I send them to you along with Sherman. It is actually 2 weeks. VolteMetalic 22:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC): No problem, it can happend to anyone :D Sherman will have the same gun as it has now, or it will be replaced with shorter? I am not sure, but Sherman is supposed to fire some kind of molotov mortars or something, isnt he? VolteMetalic 23:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC): About Panther Artillery... its quite messed up. I understand the chassis was problematic with having the turret/gun placed on the back, but the turret itself? Maybe... can you send me this skin in .png, .gif or .bmp, I want to try to make a special one for this one, or better said edit and modify it. So the cylinder ont he front will nto be needed. VolteMetalic 19:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC): I cant send you it back, for some reason it is not working... I know another way. Here is a link where you can download the texture for the top chassis. For texture on turret, I dont know which section it is :D http://www.mediafire.com/?b9vq10sgtrpnl3m VolteMetalic 21:07, May 5, 2011 (UTC): For the template of USTF Arsenal, i wanted it to have all units it had or has, indifferent if it is in reserves or out of service. Also, the prefixes "M1'A3' Abrams, M5'A3' Crusader, M10'A4' Templar", I havent included its versions, because it is still M1, M5 and M10. It is inspired by the templates on Wikipedia, of the WW2 vehicles and guns. You dont had there T-34-76 Model 1940-43, T-34-85 Model 1943-44, or Panzer IV Ausf.A-J (excluding I). There is only "T-34" (thoguht T-34-85 was little different and should be considered independent, it is still T-34) and Panzer IV. What is on thei eventual pages, thats from vehicle to vehicle. VolteMetalic 11:46, May 6, 2011 (UTC): Maybe I have a access to model of Abrams, which is quite decent and would suit us great :D VolteMetalic 18:16, May 6, 2011 (UTC): Sure: http://www.moddb.com/mods/command-conquer-vengeance/images/chaplain-mbt#imagebox It will need some minor touchings, but it is really great model :) I gave there the M or F things, because its their official names, M1 Abrams, F-22 Raptors etc. The parts with A, or even E, they are only a given names of the modified versions and variants, like I said with Panzer IV, Ausf. A, D, F1-2, H. Simple Panzer 4 is enough, and here it is the same. If it has a longer name containing more of these, they can be included. But some parts of its unit type like "main battle tank", "heavy tank" or "interceptor" arent really neccesery, but again there are cases where it is required, like Railgun tank. I will take a look on it, so you can see what I mean. New Models VolteMetalic 20:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC): Hello!!! :) I have a good news. I asked Zeke if he would give us some of his models (with his permission), and he agreed and send them to me :) These are Abrams, M270 and Apache. They will need some tweaking (I will make a picture with designated areas to change, also giving you a possibiltiy to improve some units (like Templar, Abrams would be really helpful in this :) ) VolteMetalic 23:39, May 20, 2011 (UTC): http://media.moddb.com/images/mods/1/15/14278/Public_Render_M270.jpg This is M270 MLRS. I think you mentioned some time ago this could be handy, and I kept it in mind. :) It could be used by US Reserves as their close/middle-range artillery support. UH-60, SWR has it, along with AH-1 Cobra, MH-53 Pave Low, V-22 Osprey and Skycrane helicopter, and OH-6 Little Bird. YOu can ask them for Blackhawk :) VolteMetalic 10:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC): Now I will list the changes needed or reckomended for these new three models. Apache * Just replace the places of the Hellfire missiles and rocket launchers. The Hellfire missiles are mostly placed closer to the hull and rocket launchers farer, on the end of the wings. I hope I didnt said it correctly :D Abrams (image) * The cupola in red circle. Make a clone and move them both to the sides as the orange arrows shows on the places of green circles. You can use the same cupola (than add a simple MG on the top of them to work as 2 anti-infantry defenses) or put there a new one with the Humvee's MG cupola (same reason, giving Abrams anti-infantry capabilities). * Purple circle... this will be little hard to explain. Place a cylinder on it, with the center coming through the edge, so only 3 sides are visible (2 will be partially covered by the chassis)... I think another pict is required to demonstrate it. Another image. I hope that you understand it XD SImply, its to add a visor for the driver. * Add cylinders into pink circles to make a exhausts. Just small and short, you can look on real-life images of Abrams to see it better. * The dark red thing on the tip of the cannon, there is on real-life Abrams something reminiding a target mark of pistols. You can add it if you want, it isnt required at all. * The cyan higlings, this is what you would put around Templar's back box, thats what I intended to put here :) M270 MRLS (image) * Remove the things in red circles, or at least that one on the "roof" of the launcher, the boxeson the side of the launcher could be an upgrade, or as it is in the future, they would remain. So remove only the box on the "roof" of launcher. * This is something what I never liked much. While it is possible, M270 is mostly armed with 12 rockets, 6 per a box. While you can place there 1 big rocket in place of 6-launcher, but it isnt often (but somehow, EVERY mod has it...) So somehow make it 12-rocket launcher, its a matter of skin :) * About the box on the roof of cabin, it could remain. Its in future and some sort of visual scanner would work :) Thats probably all. Here is the link to download it. Here. Other VolteMetalic 20:48, May 27, 2011 (UTC): I am quite confused. Maverick is stated as M6, right? But in USTF page's template M6 is Paladin, and Crusader on which Maverick is based on M5 Crusader... I am pretty much confused what is what. VolteMetalic 19:10, July 10, 2011 (UTC): Never mind the previous thing in thsi section. I realized Americans in their never-ending stupidity names their stuff several times at once under one designation. Look on the great example during World War II. From smallest to largest: * M2 Browning Machine Gun Link * M2 Half-Track Link * M2 Light Tank (seen only short service) Link * M2 Medium Tank (seen even less combat than LT) Link But that is not what I wanted. I want to ask you... can you send me some models from original Generals and ZH? i want to learn more about the style of the models to improve myself making a new ones. You can send me... Battlemaster, Crusader, Scorpion, Humvee, Bomb Truck, Quad Cannon... and Overlord. I want to know more about the tanks, especially the tracks and model around them. SWR Model VolteMetalic 20:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC): If you wonder what this category is, it is to help orient in which units will use SWR's models. Kind of a help in seeing which models we need for the mod from them :) So far only Blackhawk, who has its page here, is in this category, but some others like possible F-18 Hornet, AH-1 Cobra, MH-57 Pave Low, V-22 Osprey, T-64, T-72 and T-80 tanks, possibly Leopard Tank and Kodiak Tank and BMPs... something like this :D When we will have the model of the unit and the unit in game, the category will be removed from its page. T-55 Myth VolteMetalic 22:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC): I am totally confused now. T-55 Anvil, Type-59 Battlefighter and T-60 Wolf are all one and the same tank, only used by different factions, or what? From how it looks, Dragoon more looks like a Chinese remake of T-55, but I guess as Battlefighter, with its name implying it is "previous and lower" than Battlemaster, and by its designation number, it is Chinese name for T-55. Wolf is most likely an highly modified T-55 used by Yuri to conpensate for not so good and numerous other tanks he had, and as there were thousands of those tanks as reserves, he took them and highly modified them to fit his needs. But than, why T-55 Anvil, Mafia's tank, will have a different model than Battlefighter or Wolf? How is it than? VolteMetalic 23:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC): Yeah, now it makes sense to me :D I am really interested to see them all :) especially Wolf. And stock Wolf will have some additions and upgrades than the stock Anvil, right? And one other thing... when i am doing the Apocalypse... should I also make a remake of RA3 Hammer Tank? It will not be an actual playable unit, more of an experiemntal main battle tank seen only in one or two campaing missions with the name "Object ### ->name<-". Otherwise it will not be playable, and as prototype/experimental vehicle, there should be more freedom on its appearence and abilities. It should be armed with 125mm gun (or maybe 130mm?", and than the magnetic leech beam which will heal the tank itself while attacking, literally "draining the enemy" (maybe it should be named Werewolf or Vampire, as reference to being possible successor of Wolf, or as it leeches/drains metal/blood from its victims like wampires), and maybe a machine gun on the top. It will dont have the option to gain weapons according to the first vehicle destroyed by leech beam... and would have the Tesla-diesel hybdir engine as Apocalypse. For Dragoon, what about using Contra's ZTZ-104 MBT as its repalcement? ... No, it should look too modern, but if Dragoon is the current (and most modern) MBT of the Iron Dragon PLA, than it should be a counterpart to American M1 Abrams and Yuri's T-88 (I guess this is his MBT and Wolf is his weaker tank... is it a modernized T-80?) VolteMetalic 17:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC): I sended you the model of Apoc on Email. And when will yo send SWR the... I dont know how its called... message with question if they will give us permission to use their models? That reminds me, Reich's Smerch, is it BM-30 or something new? EDIT: It didnt worked, must use another means... here, Mediafire would work, and would be maybe even faster :D VolteMetalic 10:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC): Ok, I remade the cannons on Apoc Tank, made them smaller in diameter a little and the tips to be smaller and so more realistic. http://www.mediafire.com/?f1ja7c388xwyww2 Email's text content And here is the text I worte to the Emial, to help you with working with Apoc's model: Ok, here it is, the largest and most dangerous marvel of tank development in the mod, Apocalypse Tank! Some notes to how to make it into the mod. - The Magnetic Harpoon, to make the animation when activated, rotate the "door" 70° (or -70°, you will know when it is correct :P) and move the Magnetic Harpoon to 7 (or -7). Do this before you will do any eventual resizing of it, so it will remain like this. - If it is possible to give it 2 different animations, make the grinder belt rotate when you will switch to use the magnetic harpoon, like that the guns will be offline and magnetic harpoon will paralyze the enemy and the "main weapon" will be grinder belt, with extremely short range so it must drive towards the enemy, and than destroy it by grinding it. This should maybe work code-wise, that its weaponry changes. - The model here is exactly Forth Reich's, so no changes to the model are needed, only the animations. - For the Chinese Pyromaniac, remove the guns and grinder belt (and if you want the hidden Magnetic Harpoon). Than add to left port your Firestorm Cannon (if you have it already, or I should make you one... or maybe use something similar in design to Nuke Cannon's gun, only sleeker and longer. On the place of the grinder belt, add there these "claws" from Assault Crawler (4-5) and hidden beneath them (or simply that it looks like a mouth) two flamethrowers from Dragon Tank, so it looks like a dragon's breath It will only have the ability to attack with flames, no making of the fire wall. The ECM dish, most likely add it to the right gun port, so it will work along with the Firestorm Cannon. What will happens with the "box" where the Magnetic Harpoon is hidden, is up to you. And as a possible upgrade, it could have a Propaganda Speakers... I had an idea that the right port would have a large Gatling Cannon with AP bullets, and ECM would be in place of the Magnetic Harpoon, and the "door" will be removed so it will dont pop up, and will be there all the time. Or in place of the Gatling Cannon, a heavy flamethrower, the same like in its "mouth", or with greater range than those in "mouth". - Resistance's Apocalypse, remove the grinder belt (with the housecolor on it) with nothing adding in there (if you dont plan to add there anything), leave the Drakon Howitzers in place, and add an enclosed small turret with heavy machine gun. When we will have the permission from SWR, we should use there BMP-3's turret, being armed with small autocannon (against infantry and vehicles), and with machine gun (if it really has it, but I guess it has). The Magnetic Harpoon will be also removed there, but if it will be black in here or you will add into the "storage room" there, it will eb good, but would remain without anything in this section. - And for the skin, the tracks are made to use the skin on Sharp.shark's Apoc, only the back threads are made to have three wheels, not too. So take it into the acount. ... i think that this is all I wanted to say. Hammer-remake, Dragoon, Smerch VolteMetalic 14:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC): Ok :) And what do you think of RA3-Hammer-remake, Dragoon's model replacement and is your Smerch BM-30 Smerch? VolteMetalic 20:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC): Ok :) It will be only an experimental unit of few numbers, which will appear in the one campaing mission, or maybe two (in the last one as the first wave of these modern tanks). Its full name would be "Object 461", with a callname "Werewolf" or "Vampire" (you choose). It will be heavier and strogner than Wolf or other MBTs, while keeping the same speed of other MBTs, Its design will be similar to Object 416 from post-WW2 (a competitor with T-55, the winner is obvious), with the turret being possitioned on the back. The Tesla-diesel hybrid engine will be on the front so the driver will be in the middle. Armed with 125mm (or 130mm) gun, positioned on the right side of the turret. On the front (righh before the engine) will be the Magnetic Leech Beam projector, capable of repairig the tank from metal pulled from the enemy vehciles and strucutres, but any other weapons will be deactivated and will be able to fire only to the front. The possible other weaponry includes a turret mounted heavy machien gun, capable of firing into all directions to protect the tank from flanking infantry. And on the left side of the turret, there is the option to mount other weapons dependign on your choice (in other words, an optional upgrade like Overlord has). The possible upgrades could be: Another 125/130mm Gun, Tesla Coil, Rocket-Firing Gun (like Sheridan and some other tanks has, like Tiger Claw here, only one), Radioactive/X-Ray Projector (or what it is called) and (sort of) Radioactive Waste Streamer (like Chinese flamethrower, only with radiational effect)... and maybe sort of gatling cannon or rotary machine gun. Also will have ERA (from the start or as an upgrade). Yeah, Type-99 sounds good, but now the name "Dragoon" arises... is it fitting enough? And would it be good that Chinese most modern battle tank serves in Company of Liberty? (It serves there, doesnt it?) And do you know how to gain a model of Type-99? *sad from not seeing Contra's ZTZ-104 tank* SWR also has had BM-30 Smerch in one of their Shockwave releases (cant remember who had them), but Contra and its predecessor or sister mod Alpha Remix also has its model, we should ask them for it too. VolteMetalic 14:02, July 8, 2011 (UTC): Hmmm... than as optional upgrades it would be: 1. Second Tank Gun, 2. Tesla Coil, 3. Gamma-R Streamer/Projector... and normally it will have ERA armour all the time, dont requires the upgrade, and Tesla-diesel engine will be also default... damn, that tank will be really dangerous to anyone :P If SWR will give us permission, their skins of Russian units would be great for all Russian-related units in RoC (Reign of Conflagration), and some elements from their Kodiak would be great for Werewolf/Vampire (or even putting Kodiak in as competitor of Werewolf/Vampire or predecessor, which was also only a prototype, like: "T-100 Kodiak, prototype meant to be replacement of T-90/T-95, became a source of inspiration for T-110 Werwolf/Vampire") Good! :D So Dragoon will become Type-99. Can you show/link to the image of Type-99 model? And if I understand it right, Type-55 will stay, only with a name "Brawlmaster", right? *still cries for ZTZ-104* So now China has (also in reserves) Type-55 Brawlmaster, Type-59 Battlefighter, Type-79 Battlemaster amd Type-99 Dragoon... And eaach looks simialr and different at the same time... incredible! i love it! :D Ha! Now you helped my memory :D SWR had Smerch for Dr.Thrax in Shockwave! Before it was replaced by Scourge... I liked Smerch much more... If you have a model for it for nwo, its good. It could be always replaced by some other model :D Will you include Topol-M Missile Launcher for one faction (probably Forth Reich)? And I had an idea last evening. Reich doesnt have any high-tech interceptors like US or China (Raptor, Black Eagle). To even this, Forth Reich could use PAK FA interceptor, which is currently in real-life in development stages. It is (also) a very close to Raptor in design and arnament. SWR has a model of it, but they didnt even put it into any of their releases of RotR, they wont share it with anyone. But there is another mod which has this great plane. The End of Days, and Alexej Stukov would share it with us :) Its in-game name would be Su-57 Faultless :) And than I thinked about that Russia is thinking about making another next generation plane, PAK DA, which is a heavy bomber with also stealth ability (you can find it on Wikipedia). it is a mix of Tu-160 Blackjack and B-2 Spirit in one. However there doesnt existed nay model of it as i know... but maybe I should ask someone if he can make it. If you will want PAK DA :D EDIT: For the PAK FA's name, "PAK FA" is not an actual name, but more as a... designation. Like F-35 Lightning II is Joint Strike Fighter (JSF), PAK FA (meaning in Russian "Prospective Airborne Complex of Frontline Aviation") is also not a name of the airacraft as such. Put it as "Sukhoi Su-57" and it will be good. And for Topol, "Launch" doesnt sounds like a name... Topol is its name (in Russianú it means poplat, that tree. Would "Poplat" sounds better? Or any other tree? GLRF VolteMetalic 01:06, July 9, 2011 (UTC): After reading some things (I will read it all at the afternoon when i will be fresh), I am quite surprised. Especially seeing that T-72 Devil, probably the strongest MBT in GLA, is used by general who specializies on silence and camouflage :D Well, it could be reasonable, as it can be still covered to blend with the terrain... but I am even more surprised that Juhziz, who I consider as the closest to heavy armour, has more light units than Ozilq. That leads me to one suggestion, which would probably not be possible to make. And that it to make more generals than 3 per faction, like... 5. Because as you expand the factions, some portions of them arent represented by the generals (like ECM by China, land units by USA, and GLA on... terror). I dont know how you will pant to add the generals into the mod, but maybe adding two new characters fro all major factions would be possible... I will post the ideas for the new generals later, but now for GLA, I think that one would be a true Warlord or Sheikh, who has a lot of money to buy heavier vehicles, which, while outdated, are military-grade unlike others in GLA which are salavaged and constructed from scrapmetal. His distinctive unit would be T-80... and Shilka AAA (advanced anti-air), and maybe TOS-1 Buratino, armed with HE or Anthrax. And the other... would specialize in "War of Terror". He would not be as stealthy as Stealth General, but still more than others. His speciality will be terrifing enemies with hallucinogen gases and terrified-painted units, plus some other things... What do you think of this? And for Reich one suggestion. What about giving them MSTA artillery? it is a current artillery of Russia, and Reich would probably utilize its double-barreled variant like RotR has, which is inspired by some prototpye which had two howitzers. It would be really devastating and fitting to the Yuri's faction :D VolteMetalic 13:24, July 9, 2011 (UTC): You know, I think that for Drakon Cannons of Apocalypse 152mm caliber is still nt enough... maybe it would be increased to... 170-190mm. And for Rhino¨s model, i think its turret is too boxy... maybe you can curve its sides by rescaling the lower part of the turret, making it "larger" than the upper part (simply, use "Uniform Scale" fuction beside Rotation, select the bottom polys of the turret and enlarge it). It will give it the Russian curved style. VolteMetalic 15:31, July 10, 2011 (UTC): For the Splinter Cells, I think that in the game there would be 5 sub-factions within each major faction. Anaconda Cell would be probably disbanded, as Khaled Deathstrike defected and maybe portion of it went with Khaled. And the rest would have been divided among others or later being totally destroyed... because 6 sub-groups would be pretty much and woud lack something :D Lets count it on: * Viper Cell - Dr. Thrax - Toxic Agent * Scorpion Cell - General Juhziz - Demolitions * Chameleon Cell - General Ozilq - Stealth and Camouflage * Cobra Cell - ... - Terror Warfare (halucinogens, disquised/stolen untis, frightening paintjob over GLRF's) * Armadillo Cell - Sheik Solimaan - Armoured Assault * Anaconda Cell - ... - ... I dont know what Anaconda Cell would specialize on. And for Armadillo, I am not sure of its name because it doesnt sounds much "frightening" at all. I thought about "Porcupine", but despite it being a dangerous and deadly animal, the word as it is doesnt sound liek that :D Sheik Solimaan VolteMetalic 11:14, July 10, 2011 (UTC): So... can I assume that Sheik Solimaan is an ingame general? :) Or will be only a fanfiction in RoC? VolteMetalic 12:33, July 10, 2011 (UTC): Yeah, that works well :D And other generals like Juhziz and Thrax, they will be also playable in this way? I have seen it in Alpha Remix mod, that in Laser Generals faction there were 6 technology trees, making Townes more of an "Technology General" rather than "Laser General". It was working that in your current tier you had option to open one of these technologies (like for example Ion Weapons and Particle Weapons), and when you choosed one, it unlocked you some units and defenses, but locked the other tree so you were not able to build from it anything. With this, it unlocked you new structures which gave you way to another two technologies, from which you should choose (also when you choose one, the other locks). Its similar to what Rise of the Reds plans, but more complex and better I think. In case of Sheik Solimaan, when you will choose him it will change some of your units, like RPD Rebels iinto White Guardmen and unlocks you Devil and Hind, and with Shilka replacing Harbinger, and of course giving you access to Solimaan's unique Support Powers (similar to General Powers, but you dont have to spend a Gen point for it) VolteMetalic 13:12, July 10, 2011 (UTC): Yes, thats what i had in mind :D Devil or Drake would replace Puma depnding on you when you choose Ozilq or Solimaan respectively. Or not replace, but lock Puma and unlock Devil or Drake. I like that you realized my intention of Fishbed, being it more a support bomber than real fighter :) Used in Support Powers like "Calling in Airstike" where 3-5 Fishbeds fly by and drops bombs in the area. Forth Reich VolteMetalic 14:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC): I noted one thing. In the renders Yuri's units are depicted as being purple, like Forth Reich has purple as its color. But all around the page every Reich's unit has in its boxes as its borders colored brown, not purple, and even on Reich's main page the "Faction Color" is filled as "brown"... so... what is it actually, the faction color of Forth Reich? Brown or purple? And for Kirov, the skin of balloon still needs some work... maybe... can I try to make the skin of it myself? VolteMetalic 17:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC): Ofcourse :D I also dont give the borders of US tanks a color of silver or for Chinese green :D The borders are colored after the team color of the faction, not their design color. The shark is not the major problem, but the skin overall, its so... simple-shaded. I dont know how to describe that in English... VolteMetalic 18:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC): And what I wrote about Crusader (Leopard), that its crew is only one man, I mean it seriously. Crusader from Generals and ZH has officially only one crew man. http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Crusader I was also pretty surprised :) Because otherwise Triple-Barreled G-Leopard is impossible to be lore-wise, as in the turret even with the recoilless gauss cannons there is not other space for the loaders. Maximally in turret there could be only two men, and there is no hatch for the driver on te front or vision "window". Crusader would have only one man, and possibly also G-Leopard, and 3-G-Leopard would ahve 2 crew men, one being commander who will drive and fire and one being technician to control the autoloaders works well. And I want to ask for one help. I need for one Turn-based Strategic Role Play Game a renders of Rise of the Reds' Russian units. They will not be used for a mod or anything, only the references to the units I will have there. Or... can you send me a FinalBIG with which I can esport the models from the mod's files so I would do it myself? Than, can you also send with it the black icon template, that one in RA3-style you showed on ModDb PM :) TBRPG VolteMetalic 20:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC): I will try to explain it in short. It is a role-play game played on forums. YOu know, RP, as it is called here, is simply as Dungeons & Dragons, I am sure you heard about this kind of game. In normal RPG, you take the role as an hero. In this turn-based RPG, instead of playing as an individual hero, you play as an nation. In previous TBRPGs, there were setting in fantasy world (elves, mages, dwarves...), or sci-fi (spaceships, superlasers...). I want to start one which will be set in modern world (tanks, jets, helis...) Every post one player posts what happened in his country like what does he build in the cities, how many units and vehicles he recruited or constructed, what does he research, eventually his army movments and interactions with other counries, forming pacts, alliances or declaring wars. When you posted your turn, someone else posted his turn after you, and after him yet another, than you, than even someone else etc... It is a simply text game where you write what are you doing. The images which I want to present are onyl for the purpose of giving a shape to my forces. And I choosed Russia in RotR, because they perfeectly fit to my future faction in this game, becausse I will be a Russian-oriented faction. I will have a different names of the units and little different roles, but i want to use all Russian units in RotR for my faction. Nothing less than the showing of how my units looks like these images and renders doesnt have. I need the FinalBIG at all, the one I have cant open the .big files of Zero Hour, I need a program to open them, not programs to be opened :D The blank RA3 template, yes, send it. I must find the useable FinalBIG... maybe I have it on older HDD... VolteMetalic 06:58, July 13, 2011 (UTC): Okay, thanks. And for the game, do you understand its basics how is it played? VolteMetalic 15:16, July 14, 2011 (UTC): You probably dont know how to open the .big files with SWR stuff, right? VolteMetalic 17:20, July 14, 2011 (UTC): I have RotR. I want to make the renders of their Russian units for the game, not their models. I think they wont be mad but i will ask COMR4DE. The problem is I dont know how to reach to the w3d of it. It seems like it is in ".gib" files which my computer cant open because it has damaged registry... I will probably try a different PC for this, but I dont know if I am aiming on the correct file. Other VolteMetalic 14:37, July 15, 2011 (UTC): just one ting. The Scrap Leopard, the skin looks more like it has hole with those large black parts, would maybe be more dark beige with black dots, probably. VolteMetalic 13:07, July 18, 2011 (UTC): Do you still want that M60 Patton? I think that this was one of your first assignments to me. And personally I want to try to model it. VolteMetalic 16:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC): Ok. But it will take time, that f..... damn turret is real thorn in the ass... but I have something on what I would base it on, M60A3 Patton from Cold War Crisis mod... the arnament would be 105mm gun and turret-mounted machine gun cupola. Like standart Patton http://media.moddb.com/images/mods/1/4/3267/30568.jpg VolteMetalic 19:45, July 18, 2011 (UTC): Yeah, I have nearly started tearing my hair when I was trying that turret! ... You mean that it will be good when we will use CWC M60 Patton? Actually... that would be better! :D Only the USA's skin and maybe few small details, and its good to go! Or maybe just the turret. One way or another, you should use there an existing threats from Crusader or any other tank to replace CWC's, it will make your work skinning it much easier. Do you want me to ask the CWC team for permission to use their Patton? And when I will be at it, also permission to use Tu-95 Bear, mention in Forht Reich as General Power, BTR-80 and something else? EDIT: For the Subfactions, I have an idea that each faction will have their names different. For example, GLRF has "Splinter Cells", USA has "Military Sectors". And Forth Reich would have "Divisions", and China "Armies". Than there is one word suitable for the subfaction, but dont know to who place it, Eurasia or New Andes. And that word is "Branch". ... maybe Eurasia would have "Branches". And Company probably "Brigades". What New Andes wouldhave, I dont know. What do you think of it? And for subfactions of Forth Reich, we forgot to put ther Radioactive weapons. VolteMetalic 13:29, July 19, 2011 (UTC): The skins of Predator and Tourcher needs more work, as they dont fit to USA-style (Tourcher is Chinese green, but more a recolored Predator, but the colors dont fits). VolteMetalic 16:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC): Avout Predator, I see. And I was thinking about this for quite some time, what about separating it into 3 pages? When they are all so different from the first model? And for Templar, what is going on with it? Did you fixed the skin? EDIT: For Forth Reich's Divsion, do you think Magnetic and Radioactive merge is good? I dont see any connection between them. VolteMetalic 20:01, July 19, 2011 (UTC): I noticed one glitch. In Crusader's Development section it is said Grizzly has been in service from 2016 + 6 years, and than the Crusader's development started. But than it is said Crusader entered the First Eurasian War when the war started, in 2016, in the time when Grizzly entered service. This will definitly need some work. VolteMetalic 13:04, July 20, 2011 (UTC): For Templar, it is the "lower hull", the side skirts of the tracks, they are too dark and dont matches with the rest of the hull. The lights (headlights) are meant to be on the... "claws", these two sections coming out from the chassis, not on the side skirts. The Laser Projectors, the skin would be brigher, it is also pretty dark. And for the back piece on the turret, there is something to modify on it. Delete the upper and bottom horizontal polys. And than, the rest, use the skin of the Abrams' back piece too (it looks like a cage or soemthing). I intended it like this from the start, to have something from Abrams too. I will start dividing the Predator/Mantis/Tourcher page into separated. Btw, what Chinese designation would Tourcher has? Type-## Tourcher? What numbers? It is the same like with Chinese Rammer aka Rhino. Because the American designation of all three versions is... not fitting. Tesla are also special weapons... hmm... what about merging Tesla, Magnetic and Radioactive into one subfaction, making a room for new one? For New Andes, create a page of the factiona nd write their strategies, tactics and technologies, and we can see. For Crusader, i think that I wen too far when writing the Development of the Crusader, its longer than most of the pages of units here :D VolteMetalic 10:13, July 31, 2011 (UTC): Can you send me a model of M60 Patton from Cold War Crisis? I want it as reference to make the turret of our Patton, nothing else, just as reference. And the same with E.A.G.L.E.'s T-34, I would like to remake it, plus for my own pleasure. The turrets are harder for e to make, especially Patton, grrr... Can you? In .3ds format. VolteMetalic 19:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC): Hmm? Can you send it? Otherwise I cant finish Patton. Also I remembered, you didnt sended me these RA3 unit icon/cameos templates ^^ VolteMetalic 05:41, August 2, 2011 (UTC): Nah, dont worry about it XD